BESANDO SAPOS
by aniyasha
Summary: kushina odia a los sapos, le tiene terror, pero tendra que vencer ese miedo para poder rescatar a Minato, quien se convirtio en un sapo por realizar mal los sellos de invocacion. ¿besarias a mas de 100 sapos por encontrar a tu principe azul?


_**Titulo.- BESANDO SAPOS.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. ¡Arriba mis suegros ´ttebane!_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

_**Advertencias:**__ se relaciona a con la técnica de invocación que le enseña Ero-sennin a Minato._

**BESANDO SAPOS**

**By. Aniyasha**

**0-0**

−El día de hoy será memorable, podrás firmar el contrato de sangre para poder convocar a Garabunta.- − Ero-sennin se sentía orgulloso de su actual alumno Minato Namizase, Pudiera convocar a los sapos a su corta edad de 15 años. Frunció el ceño al percatarse que este se encontraba divagando en su propio mundo. Esto lo irrito y le lanzó el gran pergamino que siempre cargaba en su espalda.

−-Sensei, ¿por qué me golpeo?.- − los ojos azules miraron con incredulidad a su maestro.

−-Te estoy diciendo la importancia del entrenamiento del día de hoy, y tu, por primera vez no me haces caso, es necesario que te concentres, si quieres dominar esta técnica de invocación. −-Una sonrisa boba se apareció en el rubio y Jiraiya se enojo aun mas. – ¡por kami ¿qué te paso para que este en las nubes?.

Minato sonrió mas abiertamente, y contesto eufóricamente.

−-¡Kushina acepto ser mi novia!, ayer me le declare y después de golpearme, porque creyó que me estaba burlando de ella, me abrazo.- − los ojos azules miraban gran felicidad a su sensei, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan pero tan bien.- − y nos besamos….

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza, Minato el gran genio y de seguro futuro Hokage, parecía un estúpido, no más bien un gran tonto, se había perdido nuevamente en su mundo de ensoñación. Negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía interesarse en alguien tan pero tan rara como kushina?

−-Minato, necesito que pongas atención con esto, es indispensable que te concentres y realices bien los sellos, porque si no podrían salir graves consecuencias.

El rubio simplemente asintió.

Ero-sennin desenrollo el pergamino. En el estaban escrito los nombres de aquellos que podían convocar a los sapos.

−−Escribe con sangre tu nombre en el orden en que van.-

Minato realizo lo dicho mordiéndose el pulgar y escribió su nombre

−-¡ya está!.

−−Ahora, enrolla el pergamino, cuando yo ya no exista, serás tu el que herede la sabiduría que contiene el escrito y será tu responsabilidad pasar este conocimiento al siguiente portador, los sapos son unas criaturas muy sabias, con el paso del tiempo te enseñare a comunicarte con ellos, y conocerás al gran sabio de ellos, es el sapo más antiguo que inicio con este contrato.

−-A kushina no le gustan los sapos.- − dijo de pronto Minato mirando a su sensei nerviosamente y trato de explicar su comentario.- − lo que pasa es que ella desde pequeña cuando pudo caminar, con lo imperativa que es, pues en unas de sus travesuras salto dentro de un poso y en el habían bastantes sapos, y de ahí quedo traumada, no soporta ver a uno.

La risa maquiavélica de Ero-sennin se escucho por todo el bosque.

−-De haberlo sabido antes le hubiera presentado a Garabunta, pero gracias por la información, lo considerare para la siguiente ocasión en que tu noviecita me golpee. Minato concéntrate por favor, no quiero no que realices mal los sellos.

Su alumno volvió movió la cabeza distraídamente.

−-Tengo una pregunta sensei, antes de iniciar.- − las mejillas sonrojadas de Minato , picaron la curiosidad de su maestro. −- ¿Cuántas veces puedo besar a kushina?, ayer cuando nos hicimos novios la bese y en la noche cuando la deje en su casa también, pero no sé cuantas veces al día puedo besarla, no quiero que me considere un pervertido.

La risa ahora de incredulidad de Ero-sennin se escucho de nuevo por todo el bosque.

Controlándose, se dio cuenta de que lastimo los sentimientos del chico.

−-Minato, ¿Cuántas veces quieres besarla al día?

Los ojos azules lo miraron con una gran tonta sonrisa de nuevo, y sin querer se llevo la mano a los labios.

−-A cada momento.

Y su maestro rompió en risa de nuevo. Incrédulo ante tanta inocencia por parte de Minato.

−-No es malo quererla besar a cada momento. −- miro firmemente a su casi hijo.- − el amor es algo tan hermoso y es comprensible que quieras tenerla siempre entre tus brazos, y besarla, no hay límites de besos, ni de abrazos, ni de sexo. Eso si, a tu edad es necesario que se cuiden para que no pase a mayores, quiero tener nietos de ti, pero no demasiado pronto.

−-¡No aremos eso!, como se le ocurre.- − grito Minato histérico al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de su maestro.

−-Eso es porque aun solamente la has besado tranquilamente, ya te darás cuenta luego de lo que se siente cuando, un beso sencillo se convierte en uno a pasional, de esos en donde te fundes y no sabes dónde empieza su boca y donde termina la tuya, un beso donde las lenguas danza a un ritmo abrazador, tu cuerpo se calienta, tus sentidos se disparan y cierta parte de tu anatomía se despierta…. −Y no pudo continuar con su descripción, por que el gran pergamino que desde un principio él aventó, le fue devuelto, trayéndolo a la realidad después de un buen golpe.

−-Creo que es mejor ponernos a entrenar ya. −- Minato trataba de no pensar en lo dicho por su maestro, pero a su mente llego la escena de la noche de ayer.

_**Recuerdos **_

Minato acompañó a kushina a su casa, habían comprado lo necesario para cenar, el cocinaría para ella, y kushina trataría de ayudarlo, la verdad es que a ella no se le daba mucho cocinar.

Ya en el apartamento cocinando, platicaban animadamente, sirvieron la cena, comieron lo mas tranquilamente, no era la primera vez que realizaban esta rutina, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacían como novios, una cosa era ser muy buenos amigos y otra era saber que la persona que tenias enfrente, sabía perfectamente tus sentimientos y lo mejor correspondía a ellos.

Los latidos del corazón por nerviosismo se escuchaban en ambos cuerpos.

−-Bueno me tengo que ir, mañana practicaré con sensei Jiraiya, muy temprano.

−-¡No!, Mina-chan, quédate un momento más, veamos una película.- − kushina se paro rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación en búsqueda de una película que le había quitado a golpes a Fu-baka.

Minato recogió tranquilamente la mesa y lavo los trastes en espera a que su novia apareciera.

Kushina encontró lo que buscaba y se dirigió a su pequeña sala donde Minato, la esperaba con la televisión encendida y lista la video, lo observo desde la distancia y suspiro, su novio estaba entretenido viendo la programación y no se percataba de la mirada hambrienta de ella.

La pelirroja a un no creía la suerte que tenia,_ amor_, incluso una portadora del Kiuby como ella sería feliz.

Y su felicidad, se encontraba sentada en el sofá a disposición de ella.

Kami la recompensaba con creses, por lo que había sufrido, nada importaba si estaba con él.

Porque a partir del momento en que ella acepto ser su novia seria para siempre, Minato ya podía considerase casado con ella. Y pobre de aquella mujer que se atreviera a tocarle un solo pelo de su inmaculada cabellera, porque él era suyo, ¡suyo!, y ella se encargaría de eliminar sin PIEDAD a cualquier chica.

Se encamino a poner la película. Se sentó a lado de él, y este paso su brazo por su hombro y la a trajo hacia él.

Ella se inclinó sobre su hombro.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos se podían apreciar en su rostro.

La película era demasiado cursi al gusto de la pelirroja, pero Minato estaba encantado, bueno no le ponía mucha atención, él estaba encantado por tener asi a kushina, solo en sus sueños ellos estaban de esta forma.

Kushina alzo su rostro sorpresivamente, y Minato bajo la mirada, los centímetros que los separaban eran pocos, la sorpresa en ambas miradas se veían, y los labios se llamaban, él se inclino un poco y muy lentamente, y a ella le desespero por la lentitud con la que se acercaba.

−-Sabes ´ttebane, eres muy lento en algunas cosas.- − dicho esto ella, se aventó encima de él, besándolo efusivamente, como la chica imperativa que era.

Él se dejo cae por completo en el sofá, y se acomodaron mejor,.

Ella recostada sobre el besándolo con euforia, conociéndose su sabor, disfrutándose, las chispas se dispararon, la habitación empezó a dar vuelta, algo que inicio de la nada se convirtió en una prueba de resistencia, en una batalla campal por vencer al otro en este terreno nuevo y desconocido. Por falta de oxigeno 20 minutos después se separaron, las frentes juntas, y cuando abrieron los ojos, la mirada azul y violeta se entrelazaron, escuchan perfectamente los latidos del corazón_, te amo,_ eran las palabras que fueron dichas sin necesidad de decirlas.

Una sonrisa tímida surco en ambas caras.

Pero kushina al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se levanto rápidamente.

Minato trato de controlar los instintos que ella había despertado, no creía conveniente que ella se percatara de cómo se había puesto por un simple beso.

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

Un pergamino gigante, golpeándolo nuevamente lo despertó de sus recuerdos.

−-Fíjate y pon mucha atención Minato, en lo que voy hacer.

Jiraiya realizo los ellos detalladamente ante la mirada soñadora azul.

Y apareció un sapo de un tamaño más grande de lo normal.

− Te toca a ti.

Minato a sintió y trato de realizar los mismos sellos, en su primer intento saco un renacuajo.

−-Necesitas concentrarte Minato.- −grito Jiraiya.- − intentándolo nuevamente.

En su segundo intento ya le salió un renacuajo con ancas, así siguió intentándolo otra vez mas.

−-Lo haces mal.- − negó rotundamente Jiraiya. −- Fíjate como lo hago.- − le enseño los sellos correspondientes, pero como Minato a un no se concentraba lo suficiente, no se percato de los sellos correctos.

Al momento de que el realizo los sellos se equivoco, pero el resultado fue que él se lleno de humo.

−-Por kami, te dije que tuvieras cuidado. – Jiraiya alejo el humo y se sorprendió al notar que el chico, se había convertido en un sapo.

−-gruat.- − fue lo que se escucho salir del sapo.

Jiraiya se asusto de la metamorfosis que sufrió el rubio.

−-llévalo con mi padre, él te podrá ayudar a deshacer el conjuro, vamos hazlo rápido o el chico se quedara así.- −dijo el sapo que convoco Jiraiya. Este asintió y se tele transportó, al lugar donde vivía el sabio sapo.

Un gran sapo viejo, lo recibió en una laguna donde por casualidad habían millones de crías nuevas de sapos. Cuando se percato que su alumno se acercaba a él, completamente afligido, noto que en sus manos traía un sapo.

−-¿por qué esa cara Jiraiya?.- − pregunto el sapo que se encontraba en medio de la laguna rodeado de las nuevas crías.

−-Mi alumno acaba de firmar el contrato, pero realizo mal los sellos y se convirtió en un sapo.

Los ojos pequeños y oscuros miraron a su alumno y al alumno de este.

−-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que sucede esto.

−-Entonces haga algo para ayudarlo, por favor maestro.

−-yo no puedo hacer nada, se romperá el conjuro cuando el reciba un beso de la persona amada.

Jiraiya soltó a su alumno impresionado por la respuesta

−-¿que lo besen?

−-Así es, supongo que tu muchacho tendrá novia, simple llévalo con ella y que lo bese y ya está.

Cuando ero-sennin se recupero de la impresión por la respuesta, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía a Minato en sus manos, sino que se había reunido al grupo numeroso de sapos, que habían en ese lugar, y que kami lo ayudara, porque no lo distinguía entre ninguno de los que estaba ahí.

El gran sabio se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

−-trae a la chica aquí, tendrá que besarlos a todos para que pueda recuperar a su novio.

Jiraiya tembló, decirle a kushina que convirtió a su novio en un sapo, es sentenciarse así mismo a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero a su mente también llego la imagen de Tsunade ayudándole a la pelirroja a torturarlo. Trago en seco. Dio sus plegarias al cielo. Pidió la ayuda de kami , prometiendo que si salía ileso de esto, realizaría un libro bíblico.

Miro a su maestro con verdadero terror y desapareció rumbo a konoha, en búsqueda de la novia Minato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Busco por todas partes y no la encontraba, hasta que reaccionó y la inspiración divina llego a él, como no lo pensó, kushina a parte de Minato adoraba el ramen, se dirigió al local donde vendían tan sagrado alimento. Y ahí pudo apreciar la cabellera roja y la escandalosa vos de la susodicha pidiendo su cuarto plato de ramen.

Los ojos violetas miraron sorprendida a Ero-sennin que apareció de la nada a lado suyo.

−-¿dónde está Minato?.- cuestiono la pelirroja.

Los ojos negros del sensei la miraron con pánico.

−-Necesito que vengas conmigo, tenemos que rescatarlo, eres la única que puede devolverlo a su forma original.

Ella no entendía de qué lo que decía el viejo, pero se dio cuenta que a su novio le había pasado algo. Cuando vio que el pervertido tendía su mano para que se fuera con él, no dudo ni un momento, ella aria lo que fuera por su Mina-chan.

Los dos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minutos después aparecieron en la laguna donde se encontraba el gran sabio y 100 sapos de crías.

Kushina se horrorizó y tembló ante tal escena. Nunca había visto en toda su vida tantos sapos y ella le tenía terror a esos animalitos, casi sentía que se paralizaba y perdía el conocimiento.

El gran sabio se dio cuenta del terror que la chica sentía y hablo calmadamente tratando de ganar su confianza.

−-tu novio realizo el contrato de invocación de los sapos, pero cuando hizo los sellos, eran incorrectos, por eso se convirtió en uno de nosotros, si tu lo besas él se convertirá de nuevo en una persona, pero él está entre todos estos sapos, tendrás que besarlos a todos hasta encontrarlo a él.

Kushina se horrorizó, al ver que el sapo más grande hablaba y era realmente feo. Aire, le faltaba aire.

Jiraiya tomo la palabra.

−-kushina, se que le tienes miedo a los sapos, pero si no ayudas a Minato, él se quedara a si por siempre, nunca volverá a ti.

El rostro de la chica cambiaba de color, rojo, morado, azul. Sintió que se desmayaba.

−-Veo que no puedes con esto.- − la mirada violeta se centro en el sapo.- no te preocupes, encontraremos otra forma de rescatarlo.

−-¿Qué estas insinuando ´ttebane?.- la voz de la chica recupero su fortaleza.- − ¿Qué no amo a mina-chan?, estas equivocado, yo simplemente me descontrole, odio a los sapos, tengo miedo y ¡que ¡.- − grito a un mas fuerte.- − pero eso no significa que no bese a todos esos renacuajos, sería capaz de dar mi vida por Minato. Se encamino aun que temblando al lago, se adentro al agua fría , y trato de tranquilizarse, muchos sapos la veían, y eran asquerosos, pero todo era por Minato. Él la había rescatado hace más de un año , se había arriesgado, y ella aria lo mismo por él. Controlo su miedo y se dispuso a besar a cada sapo que veía.

−-Te ayudare.- − grito Jiraiya, sorprendido de la actitud de kushina, ella se veía de color verde, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y aplaudía la actitud de ella. Esa era la kushina que él conocía, la mujer por la que Minato estaba perdidamente enamorado y en estos momentos comprendió el por qué de fijarse en ella. –− los que vallas besando me los das y los separo del resto, así evitaras besarlo dos veces.

Ella asintió y beso al primero, el olor a sapo, el sabor a sapo, todo , todo era absolutamente fatal, se sentía mal, muy mal, pero uno tras uno fue besando a todo sapo que se encontraba en su camino, con la esperanza de traer de vuelta a Minato. ya llevaban más de 70 sapos besados, ella asqueada, todo le temblaba, y aun se sorprendía de su fortaleza, por más que sentía desfallecer, se acordaba de la sonrisa hermosa de mina-chan, de sus hermoso ojos azules que tanta paz le traía. Así que agarro otro sapo mas, este estaba más apestoso que el resto, demasiado pegajoso, escamoso, y se veía realmente feo, con esos pequeños ojos mirándola incrédulamente, pero a un así lo beso y para fortuna de ella se convirtió en su príncipe azul.

Minato observo todo desde un principio, pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella, era aplastado por un sapo, él había visto sorprendido como kushina, su valiente novia, hacia a un lado su miedo con tal de salvarlo.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que era Minato al que besaba se permitió desmayarse con una gran sonrisa.

−-Mi príncipe.- − fueron sus últimas palabras en un susurro.

Minato la cargo, y la apretó contra su pecho, emocionado por presenciar tal prueba de amor, las lagrimas de su rostro salieron sin poderlo evitar.

−-valora el gran sentimiento que se tienen, ustedes están destinados a vivir un amor de leyenda.- − fueron las palabras del gran sabio.

Jiraiya junto con la feliz pareja regresaron a konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato llevaba una hora cuidando a la pelirroja, que se encontraba recostada en su cama, la había llevado a su departamento de él. La quería cerca. No la dejaría libre por mucho tiempo. Tsunade la había revisado para checar que todo estuviera en orden, le cambio de ropa y después se retiro junto con Jiraiya. No tardo ni cinco minutos en que se habían ido, cuando escullo un grito de terror, se acerco a la venta a ver, que se trataba y una gota apareció en su cabeza, Tsunade golpeaba salvajemente a su sensei. Negó rotundamente y se dispuso a cuidar de su bella durmiente.

Los ojos violetas se habrían lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue una mirada azul tan intensa que la hizo ruborizarse.

−-¿Estás bien?.- − pregunto el rubio.

Ella asintió y él no espero a que ella se sentará, se a ventó a ella besándola con todo el sentimiento que lo abrumaba, por los acontecimientos que pasaron en las últimas horas. Ella se repuso rápidamente, y lo desafío con la misma intensidad con la que él la besaba.

Después de una hora de besos compartidos, él se acomodo bien en la cama y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Los dos abrazados, ruborizados y exaltados por la efusividad que siempre los prendía cuando se besaban, se miraron tiernamente.

−-Gracias.- − dijo Minato.

−-Por ti, todo.- − kushina ahora se lanzo encima de Él besándolo con mayor intensidad, para ella no era ningún sacrificio besarlo siendo sapo, menos lo seria siendo el irresistible bombón que era cuando es humano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NI HAO!.- yo aquí de nuevo publico querido XD, se los advertí, en toda esta semana subiré continuación de todas mis historias, para promocionar este concurso.

_Esta historia fue __**escrita para el concurso "¡Centena!**__" _

_Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_¡__**Así que, si mi historia les gustó, voten, voten**__! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_¡ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS TTEBANE!_

_JUNTOS lograremos llegar a la meta._

_100 historias en Español de esta gran pareja._

_¡Apóyenos en esta causa.!_

_POR FAVOR._

_Voten y comenten en cualquier historia de esta pareja._

_KUSHINA Y MINATO._

_¿Les gusto?_

_Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien._


End file.
